


Just A Kiss

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accidental Confession, Accidental Kiss, Confessions, M/M, almost ruined, confussed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin couldn’t help himself from falling for his best friend. Although terrified of rejection, he had to let Michael know how he felt. The only thing he could think to do, was to kiss him. But maybe that was a mistake. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is gonna be in chapters. I’m really gonna try this time. Oh, and a big thank you to my friend Sadye for helping me come up with ideas and prompts for this fic! Love you! :) 

It was a cold Thursday morning when Gavin finally found the courage to ask Michael out to lunch. He had been nervous ever since he realized that he had feelings for the redhead and tried avoiding him. But he was starting to miss hanging out with his bestfriend/crush.

When lunch time rolled around, Michael looked over at Gavin, who was practically vibrating in anticipation. He had been checking the clock continuously for the past few hours. 

Gavin and Michael headed out the door, calling to the other Achievement Hunters that they would be back in an hour or so. 

/~/~/~/~/~/~/ 

The car ride to the little sandwich shop Michael had picked out was fairly quiet. Gavin was nervous so he responded to whatever Michael said with short answers, a laugh, or a nod. 

Gavin loosened up some once they sat down to eat, laughing and joking around with Michael while they ate. The only difference from how it used to be when they hung out, was that now that Gavin had admitted his feelings to himself, he caught himself staring at Michael constantly.

Michael would be talking to him, and Gavin would just find himself staring at him, looking over his features. He would watch the way his lips moved as he spoke, how his arms would flex when he made a hand gesture, or how cute his dimple was when he smiled ir made a certain expression. Michael had caught him a few times, awkwardly.

Once they both were done eating, they got back in the car and headed back to the office. Gavin was silent the whole way, in deep thought.

He couldn't stop thinking about kissing Michael. About telling him that he loved him. How he wanted to be with him. How he wanted to be his.

The car came to a stop as Michael parked in the parking lot outside the office. The redhead looked over at his friend with a concered look. Tapping on the Brits knee, he asked if he was alright.

Gavin looked up into Michael's eyes, various emotions deep within him. Without even realizing it, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Michael's. 

Realizing after a couple of seconds what he was doing, he pulled away quickly and had a terrified and worried expression all over his face.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-- I don't know wh--" Gavin stuttered, being cut off my Michael.

"What the fuck, Gavin?! Wha-- why would you-- GODDAMNIT," Michael yelled, frustrated. 

He quickly got out of the car, storming into the office and heading for the bathroom where he could calm down. Gavin sat in the car, stuck in place with regret and fear. 

He did _not_ just kiss Michael. No way. What the fuck was he thinking?! He knew Michael was straight. Even if he wasn't, why would he like Gavin anyways? He totally fucked that up. He is so screwed.

The rest of work is really going to be shitty for the two boys.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/

For the rest of the day, Gavin and Michael hardly spoke. To anyone.   
Gavin kept his head down, focusing in his work with a worried frown. Michael just sat their at his desk looking grumpy and pissed off. 

While recording the Lets Play that afternoon, Michael screamed more than usual. He constantly cussed and yelled at everyone and the game, even more than he usually does. It was starting to freak everyone out.

They knew something had gone wrong during lunch by the way Gavin was shying away from people and looking unhappy, and by Michael's sudden increase in anger and how he was avoiding Gavin. 

The only one who would step up and say anything about it though, was Geoff.  
Geoff was going to fix the shit out of these two idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Lets Play, Geoff dragged Gavin out of the office. He walked the squirming Brit out to the kitchen, where no one was currently at.

"What the fuck is wrong, Gavin," Geoff said getting straight to the point.

"W-what do you mean? Nothing, Geoff! It's fine, I'm okay I promise," Gavin said a bit too quickly.

Geoff glared at him, searching for an answer in the boys soft emerald colored eyes. He watched as the blonde shifted nervously under his stare. 

His eyes went wide when he realized what was going on. He shook his head and threw his palm against his forehead in disbelief of how he didn't get it sooner. 

"You really fucked up, didn't you? What did you do? Did you tell him? Gavin, I fucking knew this would happen! I tried to tell you to tell that moron sooner, but no!" Geoff said.   
He sighed, calming himself and talking in a more soothing voice once he saw the ashamed look on Gavin's face.   
"Look, just tell me what exactly happend. I'm here for you, buddy. Just like always. Even if it doesn't work out, which I'm sure it will. Just tell me what happend, okay?"

Gavin looked up at Geoff with a frown. He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face before answering in a frustrated tone, "So, you know how we went to lunch together today? Well, I kissed him when we got back to the office. I bloody _kissed_ him, Geoff! He was so mad. I had no idea what got into me, I swear! I'm such an idiot, oh gawd. He won't even look at me! I totally ruined everything. I just can't control my damn self around him! Oh my gawd, Geoff... I messed up so bloody terrible..." Gavin explained, voice going up a few octives as he got more and more concerned and stressed. He burried his face into his hands and grabbed at his hair, growling in frustration.

Geoff wrapped his arms around the Brit, pulling him into a comforting hug. He patted his back, trying to calm him down.   
"Oh, Gav... That's terrible. I don't know. Do you want me to talk to Michael? I can try to explain it and get him to tell me how he feels for you. Want me to do that, bud?" 

Gavin sniffled and looked up at the tattooed man. He smiled thankfully, nodding his head in reply. He could always count on his father-like boss to help him out when he needed it most.

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Geoff walked back to the Achievement Hunter office, jaw set tight and anger boiling in his stomach. Storming into the room, he shoved Michael's headphones off and glared cold and hard at him.

Michael whiped his head up at the intrusion, about to go off on who ever disturbed him. When he saw Geoff's deadly look though, he gulped.

"What do you fucking want, Geoff?" He asked suspiciously.

"Outside. Now." Was his only response as he turned and walked back out, assuming the boy was be smart enough to know that he was supossed to follow, which he did.

Once outside, Geoff turned to look at Michael and sighed heavily in frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Michael?" He said in disbelief.

"What the fuck do you mean?! I didn't do shit!" Michael yelled, suddenly 10x more pissed off.

"You know damn well what I mean! What did you do to Gavin?!" The overprotective drunkard growled.

Michael's mouth snapped shut at the mention of Gavin. He didn't want to talk about him. He had been extremely pissed at himself all day because of the stupid Brit. After what had happend earlier after lunch, he didn't know how he felt about his best friend. It was just so confusing, and that just pissed hin off even more.

The redhead sighed and dropped his head into his hands.   
"I-I don't know, Geoff... You just talked to him before me, right?" He asked.

Geoff nodded, signaling for the Jersey boy to go on. 

"So he told you about... About what happend earlier?" He questioned further.   
Again, another nod.

Michael leaned back against the side of the building and closed his eyes before going on with a full explaination.

"I don't know what the fuck to do. I- I think I like him... But I can't. I'm straight! I like fucking girls. I swear. I don't like dudes. I mean, I always figured Gavin wasn't all that straight but... I didn't know that he liked _me_. I've never thought about-- well maybe I have-- I don't remember..." Michael rambled. He slid down the wall and onto the ground below him, tugging at his auburn curls in frustration.   
"I'm so confused, Geoff... I started thinking about it. About Gavin. About being more than friends. I don't fucking know. I'm just so gawd damn mad! I shouldn't be thinking things like that! He's my bestfriend, and I'm _straight_. Gawddammit! I'M JUST SO CONFUSED," he yelled.

Geoff knelt down next to the ranting Jersey boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head slowly, feeling sorry for him.  
"Damn, dude. No wonder why you've been acting like someone shoved a cactus up your ass all day. You're really that clueless?" He said, dissapointed.

Michael glared up at him with watery eyes.   
"Asshole."


	3. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sooo sorry about this. I suck at ending multichaptered works. Its super bad im so sorry dont hate me please ;~;

Geoff suggested that Michael should talk to Gavin about it. He told him how upset and embarrassed the Brit was about the situation, also. Michael felt guilty for acting like he had, and really wanted to tell Gavin the truth and get it all settled, but he was scared.

Yes, Michael Vincent Jones, Mr. Rage Quit, was _scared_. He didn't want to ruin his and Gavin's awesome friendship, and he especially didn't want to fall in love with him. But every time he thought about it, he realized more and more that he already had. 

So he did it. Michael walked back into the AH room after thanking Geoff, and tapped the worried-looking Brit on the shoulder. He jumped, blinking up at Michael like he was about to get punched.

The redhead just smiled apologetically and whispered nervously, "Hey, Gav, um... Do you wanna come over after work? So we can talk and stuff?" 

Gavin looked at him in shock, nodding his head frantically to say yes.

Michael smiled once again and patted Gavin's mess of hair and then sat back down at his desk, all the while trying to hide his blush. 

He didn't know if he would last till the end of the day, but he would try.  
\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

Once it was time to leave, Michael grabbed his things and looked to Gavin to see if he was ready. Gavin nodded and followed him out to his car, where they rode home in awkward silence.

Michael unlocked his apartment door frantically and pushed Gavin inside quickly, pressing him against the wall. He smashed their lips together, causing Gavin to squeek in surprise. After about .5 seconds though, Gavin's hands were reaching up to cup Michael's face and deepen the kiss. He was kissing back, letting his lips and his tongue speak for him. 

And Michael, also letting his feelings out into this kiss, rested his hands on Gavin's slender hips and pushed their bodies as close as he could, not wanting this moment to ever end.

But it did, sadly, as both boys parted and gasped for air. They stared into eachothers eyes, laughing breathlessly.

Gavin leaned his forhead against Michael's and smiled.  
"So, I guess this means you like me too?" He asked.

"Of course, idiot. I'm sorry about freaking out earlier... I just didn't realize that I actually liked you more than a friend. I was in denial, and that's why I was so mad. I'm really sorry, Gavin..." Michael muttered.

"I understand, love. I went through that the first few weeks I realized my feelings. I don't blame you, you're pretty straight," Gavin chuckled.

Michael giggled, wrapping his arms around the silly Brit. He pressed his face into his neck and whispered, "I love you, Gav."

"I love you too, my little Micool," Gavin responded with a smile, kissing the top of his lovers head.  
And he would remember that moment forever as the best moment of his life.


End file.
